


Водка

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Passive Victim, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: — У меня ведь есть жена, — говорит генерал Карпов. — Перевернись на живот.Иногда, когда он достаточно устает, Солдат может заставить своё сознание отделиться от остальной его части. Он может парить где-то под потолком и смотреть на своё тело внизу, бесчувственное и автоматическое, как заводная игрушка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Vasily Karpov
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Водка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vodka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402486) by [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster). 



— За Гидру! — говорит генерал Карпов, опрокидывая очередной стакан водки одним плавным движением.

Вот уже в четвертый раз за сегодняшний вечер они поднимают тост за Гидру, и алкоголь больше не обжигает, когда течёт по горлу Солдата. Он не спал уже сорок восемь часов, но генерал твердо решил не отпускать его — ещё один стакан, ещё один тост, еще одна деталь последней миссии, которую нужно пережить заново.

— Почему ты такой мрачный, Солдат? — Под ногтями Солдата и в складках кожи пальцев оружейное масло. От его волос разит дымом и керосином. Он даже не мылся. — Ты же знаешь, что сейчас не на миссии. Ну же. Расслабься.

Это нечестный приказ. Солдат не может одновременно расслабляться и повиноваться приказам — эти две задачи полностью противоречат друг другу. Он опускает плечи, заставляет себя разжать челюсти.

— Я не могу винить тебя за то, что ты такой мрачный, — продолжает генерал, и Солдат чувствует на своей щеке горячее влажное дыхание. — Здесь, в пустошах, такая мрачная жизнь, не правда ли? Всегда холодно. Всегда темно. Всё ради славы Гидры, конечно. Но когда в последний раз кто-то из нас отдыхал? Когда в последний раз у кого-то из нас была женщина? Когда у тебя в последний раз была женщина, Солдат?

— Я служу Гидре, — говорит Солдат. Странно и тревожно слышать, как генерал Карпов жалуется на их работу здесь, в Сибири. Генерал Карпов, который всегда так уверен в предназначении Гидры. Пьянство ему не идет.

Но Солдат здесь не для того, чтобы иметь своё мнение.

— Я всё время говорю им, чтобы они прислали сюда несколько женщин нам в компанию, — говорит генерал. Его слова начинают сливаться воедино. — Они говорят мне продолжать работать. И поэтому мы должны довольствоваться имеющимися у нас ресурсами. Разве мы должны, Солдат?

Он так близко, что Солдат чувствует его дыхание — водку и затхлый сигаретный дым. Огонь весело потрескивает в камине, отбрасывая вокруг круг света. В коридоре снаружи пусто и тихо. Конечности Солдата словно приросли к земле. Он хочет оттолкнуть генерала, но тот приказал ему расслабиться, и вот уже чья-то рука обхватывает его щеку, а другая растирает кругами плечо, и даже если бы приказ был произнесен вслух, он не мог бы быть яснее: стой спокойно. Уступай.

— Иди и ляг на кровать, — говорит генерал.

Иногда, когда Солдат достаточно устает, он может заставить своё сознание отделиться от тела. Он может парить где-то под потолком и смотреть на своё тело внизу, бесчувственное и автоматическое, как заводная игрушка. Но сегодня он не может взлететь; он застрял на земле, чувствуя всё, что происходит, когда он ложится на кровать, а генерал опускается на матрас рядом.

— У меня ведь есть жена, — говорит генерал. — Перевернись на живот. Конечно, я не видел её уже много лет. Возможно, она уже связалась с другим мужчиной. — Он роется в прикроватном столике. — Я бы не стал её винить. Женщине трудно жить одной, когда за ней некому присмотреть. Она мне иногда пишет. Спрашивает, когда я вернусь.

Болезненный страх поднимается в животе Солдата. Он пытается оттолкнуть его, но тот поднимается снова, как раздувшийся труп, плавающий в озере. Это всего лишь задание, очередная услуга, о которой его просит командир. Он никогда не пугался, когда неуправляемая цель приставляла пистолет к его голове, или когда машина, в которой он находился, падала в овраг.

Генерал стягивает с Солдата штаны, раздвигает ноги в стороны. Что-то холодное и липкое стекает вниз по расщелине между ягодиц.

— Моя жена всегда говорила мне, — говорит генерал, — что я слишком нежен с ней.

Его горячее дыхание обжигает шею солдата. Его руки липнут к голой коже Солдата, когда он раздвигает ягодицы, а когда он проталкивает член внутрь — только жгучая, разрывающая боль, опаляющая внутренности Солдата, как кислотная ванна. Бывало и хуже. У него бывало и похуже, намного хуже. Это задание, ничем не отличающееся от любого другого. Просто лежи спокойно и дыши.


End file.
